


Doctor Wanna Do

by justaddgigi



Series: Don't Tell Mama [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Cabaret, Burlesque, Cabarets, F/M, Fanmix coming soon, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOT!FIC Sequel to 'Don't Tell Mama.'  Darcy is now a successful Burlesque star, so she really doesn't have a whole lot of time for love.  However, her life is shaken upside down when one night, The Avengers (sans Natasha) walks into her nightclub.  Darcy immediately feels a connection with shy, awkward Bruce Banner, but can she deal with him being the Hulk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Wanna Do

**Author's Note:**

> The song's title is taken from Caro Emerald's 'Dr. Wanna Do." Sorry, No fanmix included this time, but I will add one later. The format of this story is a bit different than 'Don't Tell Mama'. Also, feel free to hang out with me on [tumblr](http://justaddgigi.tumblr.com)

[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/hgFdnT37PUg6LYOPG2XVbFOxbZKM3UBcfF3j0Qwp1tOAfJSNy5RD7K_TwLj4Kw10AdhCUj5u_qstB55qf7TJ0Jpsgi_bK7FD9_PZTD4akjVgBNcJRa-RxIszasZLRmzSqzlnpwrLK_imhjTZTOxoO5uVBGmig0TSYe_cclu2Eke03rICSaFSFX7r_Sf7jNeG9u-OgoSD4YV1pclptpjz667cplwLwZRGHy5Dq4ze-G-MJREFmD1QbONSkzj6W7m62aLWG0LL6S4m8ki4Az8UCPO-t5zEuTSECGxQOYlPdrp6aJeLNbUWg2_72m_bWljGLaye3KjRuf4B9luJ8k92mypvATU5DF2aFhZS20xj9XrFoj9fLGxbiK76_cUAfprAfMykA3ASqR2QI-iq2Tgj6CI4Xnw1W2d5A7cyVvRlL6pR3GOL43qmvcz9cHpMKOjYUx0XB1NThwqJpCgCyBef-YKmVA_TJ-rOja3gLf5ctZ3KtkVqK0zVWPoEO7KHNo885XhIyMvEJcEkPLGAs6zPL1U2OJVlRylEVc2oaCo4maf5qngahmjgZFTE9n032D1yV4oD=w410-h563-no)

* * *

[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/pZSKhoeBB2NF2UdNj1-ov1f0TgvziYZtIHgmAXBy55-vE0OUxkl6MqsuPMau4SBxyfU6a-RK36DI8lLfYF94mZLO8z7VHMaPurolHBPr19XSxnhgLf38VmxtLtOX57FTTLUh2NSlY4klWqzrBrOSTbu_mwr0_7GHKopaJNM8SMXDPDs32G7tpp3qwH59jXT76V-2ouaRKPDX1OFGx94aWNXfD3Zlb_he1ocecC4nBKAbjSn6t2hB86ZJDHYlcRyGm8cCOkUK09YYr-eCJvnhA1DitxHa2vJ4z9ebZ2jCqwu9-YOSZQn-afWi9rLNwNe3nzs3thOinBIlSCLxK6fMgGztEFKJdVZGubuYL42cUwC8jskPCNfmwAuhhjjMJhZjmwKDJVoRhFtLkbPe3d-wadfE-pv_LE4VpOhcMRscYzA4doy0a4NoRyvSTuVLYGOm9hhD6kY7JBFDceoatUg2i637iBQpIpy-W7dyamHh6-zpexZwUyDUmDOTj439-P2MvoUGu0HKXWvRD8QoxrKIP27lEMpSJhMierBt9UVMxuzO3IS-sx8HZdrmp5ySq3yemSDD=w436-h563-no)

It has been three years since Darcy Lewis went from being a cocktail waitress to becoming a headline performer at a Burlesque club down in midtown Manhattan. She survived a lot since then, an alien invasion for one thing, and her family virulent disapproval of her life choices for another. Darcy has become well-known in the Burlesque circles, has a facebook fan-page that has a over three thousand likes, and just had a full page spread feature in the New Yorker. 

So everything is coming up roses, until one night a group of men walked into the club. At first Darcy didn't notice him at all, because her attention, because FREAKING TONY STARK, CAPTAIN AMERICA AND THOR was in her nightclub. 

Of course she had a complete and utter fangirl squee, and then went on stage and sung to the great irony a cover of Shirley Bassey's 'Big Spender.' Tony, of course ate it up and after her performance he invited her up to the VIP section of the club. 

After getting over her fangirling, it was then when Darcy finally caught sight of Bruce Banner. He was shy and set back from the rest the group, and she wanted to cheer him up She went over to talk to him. At first he was really awkward and shy, but she managed to get him to come out of his shell. At the end of the night, Darcy had spent almost an hour sitting on Bruce Banner's lap. In fit of over-confidence she ended up slipping him her number on a napkin and went off to do another set. 

Darcy changed the song from Diamonds Best Friend, to Doctor Wanna Do. She was delighted at the huge blush on his face. 

Darcy wasn't really expecting him to call, but to her delight Bruce texted Darcy, and for three weeks they flirted shamelessly over text messages, but Bruce had been reluctant to take her out due to the hulk. After some soul searching, some prodding from Tony (he of course did a painfully invasive background check on Darcy), and a push from Steve, Thor, and Clint, he finally scrapped up enough courage to invite her out for coffee. Before the date though he pretty much let her know about the Hulk and the risk that came with dating him. Darcy assured him that she really didn't care, and still wanted to date him. The date itself was awkward for the first half and hour, but after that they clicked and the hours flew by. By the end of it, they were making out quite enthusiastically. 

It was the that they were interrupted by a flashing camera and suddenly they were being photographed. Bruce ended up hulking out and smashing the whole restaurant (Tony Stark didn't bat an lash at paying for the damages). It was one thing to intellectually know that the man she's been crushing on turned into a big green monster, but to have said big rage monster screaming in your face and tearing the once quaint coffeehouse apart? 

Well, that was another matter all together.


End file.
